Various flowable substances (including liquids) may be packaged in a rigid, flexible, or collapsible container (e.g., bottle, pouch, etc.) having a closure that can be opened to allow the contents to be poured out. The container with the closure mounted thereon and the contents stored therein may be characterized as a “package.”
The inventors of the present invention have invented a novel structure for a container closure wherein the closure includes advantageous features not heretofore taught or contemplated by the prior art.